1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and in particular to an entirely integrated EMI filter based on a flexible multi-layer strip material.
2. Related Art
Modularization, miniaturization and high density of power are a trend in electric and electronic devices. On one hand, it is desired to reduce the size of each component in an electric and electronic device. And on the other hand, a higher and higher performance is required from EMI filters due to serious electromagnetic interference (EMI). Traditional EMI filters have disadvantages including too many discrete components and inefficient usage of space. In addition, the performance of traditional EMI filters is easily affected by a distribution constant.